


A Little Bit of Mischief

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat follows Sousuke and Makoto home. And Sousuke really doesn’t want to keep it but it seems Makoto does….</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> For SouMako week day one - fluff/angst. This is fluff!

It had followed them home. Sousuke had glared at it when it sat on their doorstep, looking up at him in a way that was so damn pathetic that he couldn’t  _not_ let the animal in. Especially when Makoto was pulling nearly the exact face as the damn cat – big eyes looking at him in a way that suggested if he said no Sousuke was never getting laid again.

So reluctantly, they let it into their home, it making itself comfortable almost immediately on the couch, its tail wrapping around its body and its head resting on the cushion, burying its face in the blanket that Sousuke usually shared with Makoto.

Makoto had shrugged at the response and walked over to the kitchen, finding a tin of tuna to open and a bowl that the cat could eat from as Sousuke kept an eye on it from the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

“We’re just keeping it for tonight,” Sousuke said, “it’s gotta belong to someone. We should put some posters up around town.”

“It’s a she,” Makoto corrected and then yawned, “but yeah… we’ll do that in the morning.”

Sousuke made a low noise in the back of his throat as while he was pretty sure Makoto did mean what he said, he was also pretty sure that Makoto would prefer it if the cat did not acquire an owner. He could see that by the way Makoto carefully split up the bits of tuna with a fork, humming under his breath and putting it down on the kitchen floor, the soft sound alerting the cat who approached the food with a slight amount of hesitation before Makoto reached out to stroke it. The cat instantly arched into Makoto’s touch and Sousuke tried to keep the glare levelled at the black cat rather than at his boyfriend. As he did want to get laid again. Hopefully once the cat was fed.

Once the cat was sure of Makoto’s friendliness, it proceeded to eat the tuna while Makoto went to find something to make for it to sleep in.

“Watch her for me.”

“Yeah,” Sousuke agreed as he walked towards the cat, leaning against the counter in the kitchen and looking at the animal near his feet. “You better be a good cat with an owner we can find.”

The cat looked up, seeming to cock its head in response before returning to its meal as Makoto appeared with a cardboard box that he filled with an old towel. Sousuke could only roll his eyes as he saw Makoto pour milk for the animal, deciding to go and get himself ready for bed rather than watch Makoto be utterly adorable with the cat.

“Come to bed soon,” Sousuke said as saw Makoto fuss.

There was a nod in response and Sousuke only sighed. It didn’t matter how annoying he found the damn cat as well, the way Makoto looked at it was just too cute.

* * *

 

Sousuke had been woken up in good ways and bad ways  _many_ times in his life.  The worst times he’d been woken up had usually involved Samezuka and Rin. He still didn’t forgive Rin for the water thing. Being soaked in water was  _not_ the best way to be woken up.

The good ways involved Makoto and being gently woken up, his lips on his neck, chest, lower… It was a pleasant thought especially after last night’s quick and passionate sex but Sousuke wasn’t woken up gently. He was woken up by the cat. On his body. On his face.

He made a noise – a noise that he would class as a manly yelp – and Makoto woke up beside him – not sympathetic for Sousuke’s shock but the cat’s. Sousuke found his eyes rolling  _again_ due to the cat as Makoto picked it up, hugging it to his body and taking it for breakfast, soothing it and cooing it as he walked.

And while Sousuke did enjoy watching his boyfriend walk away in just tight boxer briefs, the fact that the cat was getting all that attention and Sousuke was getting none did not sit well. Rolling out of bed, Sousuke followed Makoto’s path , grabbing a t-shirt before he left the bedroom and pausing in the doorway to the kitchen as he saw Makoto feeding the cat and talking to it in a low voice.

“You didn’t,” Sousuke said and Makoto started, looking up.

“What?”

“Named it.”

Sousuke had heard it – “Mischief” – and it wasn’t just a term, it had been a name. Pretty clearly.

“I - ”

“It might belong to someone,” Sousuke said with a sigh, walking over to the fridge and pouring juice for both of them, looking at Makoto’s face with an expression that Sousuke had to kiss off. Which he did, bending down to where Makoto was knelt. “If it’s got an owner… we have to find it and return it.”

Makoto didn’t need Sousuke to explain that but there was something almost boy-like in the excitement that the cat gave him and Sousuke, as much as he wanted to, couldn’t be grumpy about the whole thing.

“I’ll make posters,” he offered and Makoto agreed, standing and taking a swig of juice as he watched the cat – no, Mischief, lap at the milk.

* * *

 

The posters had been up for a few days and no calls. Sousuke had been hopeful the first day, walking with Makoto as they speculated who the actual owner of the cat could be, and they’d stuck posters in stores and in places where plenty people would see. They walked around the whole town, holding hands every once in a while, buying coffees to carry round.

The first day Makoto had glared at his phone, set it on the coffee table with Mischief curled up in his lap and waited for the call. None came. After a few more days of glaring at his phone suspiciously and getting jumpy every time it ended up being Haru, Sousuke threatened to take away Makoto’s phone as it seemed to be giving him an anxiety attack on each call. But then more days past and no contact from the owner. And Sousuke had noted that Mischief seemed to follow Makoto like a shadow around their home, following him to bed and that despite himself, Sousuke had found himself stroking Mischief when she sat on the couch.

After enough time had passed, Sousuke figured that the cat did not have an owner and a day when he finished work early, he walked around the town, taking down the posters, dog eared and ragged due to the weather, some pulled down and others defaced. After he’d got them all, Sousuke visited the pet store, buying some more cat things, being persuaded by a chirpy high school shop assistant to buy more than he intended, bags full of cat accessories.

When he got home, Makoto was there, curled up on the couch, a book and a cat in his lap, glasses on his face. Makoto looked up when he saw Sousuke and cocked his head, puzzled when he saw the bags as Sousuke walked over and dropped them on the floor.

“What…?”

“If we’re keeping Mischief… we need stuff, right?”

Makoto smiled that damn  _smile._ That smile that Sousuke had loved as a teen, that quirk of lips, that crinkle in the corner of his eye and when Makoto stood up, displacing Mischief, he hugged Sousuke, kissing at his jaw and neck and lips.

“I thought we weren’t keeping  _the damn cat,”_  Makoto said – his voice imitating Sousuke’s as best as he could.

“Yeah… but you know, Tachibana… you just needed to do that  _damn look_ and I’d do whatever you wanted,” Sousuke replied, reaching to run his hand to Makoto’s jaw, tipping his head for a searing kiss. “And you knew it.”

With a small smile, Makoto chuckled softly. “I love you.”

“Because I let you keep the cat?”

“For that… and many other reasons.”

And with fingers teasing at the hair at the back of Sousuke’s head and a hand groping at his ass, Makoto leant in for a kiss and though Sousuke had not wanted to keep the cat, it seemed a little bit of Mischief might be a good thing.


End file.
